bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Anima Rossa
Anima Rossa adalah single ke dua puluh sembilan dari Porno Graffiti, Lagu ini digunakan sebagai tema lagu pembuka kesebelas Anime Bleach. Dimulai pada Episode 243 sampai Episode 265 Daftar Lagu *1. Anima Rossa (アニマロッサ) *2. Shoukibou Na Haiboku (小規模な敗北, A Small Defeat) *3. Jaken ni Shinaide (邪険にしないで, Don't Be Cold To Me) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 風を切るツバメのように 一瞬で目指す碧い海へ行けるなら こんなに泥と埃にまみれた 棘の道を行かず済んだのに 背中には翼は生えず この足はもつれ つまずき 先はまだ長い それでも男達はひたむきに歩き続ける 君がここに居ることで僕はこの旅の先を知るだろう 足元を照らしてくれる光のように輝いてる 君とここに居ることを僕はそれを愛と呼んでいいのかい? この肉体(からだ) この心 君をずっと守りたい そばにいる 終わりまで 粉雪の結晶のように 美しい形のものなんて望まない ましてや 締まりの悪い馴れ合うばかりのものなら もう無くていい キリキリと張り詰めているピアノ線のように繋がることを望んでる 決して目を逸らさずまっすぐに見つめ続ける 運命の鐘が鳴る それは何色の「明日」を呼ぶんだろう? 喜びも悲しみも僕達には選べない ならば 君の涙にも微笑みにも花を添えよう その気持ちきっと忘れない 僕とともに焼き付けよう 離さない 終わりまで 君がここに居ることで僕は僕で居る意味を知るんだ ほとばしる真っ赤な愛情 僕の命を燃やしてる 君の為に僕は居るから この肉体(からだ) この心 君をずっと守りたい そばにいる 終わりまで 離さない |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= kaze wo kiru tsubame no you ni isshun de mezasu aoi umi de yukeru nara konnani douro to hokori ni mamireta ibara no michi wo yukazu sonna no ni senaka ni wa tsubasa wa haezu kono ashiwa motsure tsumazuki saki wa mada negai soredemo otoko tachi wa hitamuki ni arukitsuzukeru kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa kono tabi no saki wo shiru darou ashimoto wo terashite kureru hikari no you ni kagayaiteru kimi to koko ni iru koto wo boku wa sore wo ai to yonde ii no ka kono kara da kono kokoro kimi wo zutto mamoritai soba ni iru owari made koyuki no kesshou no you ni utsukushii katachi no mono nante nozoma nai mashiteya shimari no warui nareau bakari no mono nara mou naku te ii kirikiri to haritsume te iru piano sen no you ni tsunagaru koto o nozon deru kesshite me o sorasa zu massugu ni mitsume tsuzukeru unmei no kane ga naru sore wa nani iro no 'ashita' wo yobu n darou? yorokobi mo kanashimi mo bokutachi ni wa erabe nai naraba kimi no namida ni mo hohoemi ni mo hana o soeyo u sono kimochi kitto wasure nai boku totomoni yakitsukeyo u hanasa nai owari made kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa boku de iru imi o shiru n da hotobashiru makka na aijou boku no inochi o moyashi teru kimi no tame ni boku wa iru kara kono kara da kono kokoro kimi wo zutto mamori tai soba ni iru owari made hanasa nai |-| Terjemahan Inggris= If only I could fly like a swallow that cuts the air Aiming straight for the blue sea I wouldn't have to go through this thorny road And get dirt and dust all over me But I got no wings on my back And my legs tangle and stumble, it's gonna be a long journey Nevertheless, us men shall continue to walk on earnestly The fact that you're here means that I won't have to guess where my destination lies You shine like the light that shows me my path The fact that I'm with you here means that I might as well call it "love", can I? I'm gonna protect you always, with this body and soul I'll be with you till the end I got no desire for such beauty Like the shape of the crystals of snow Rather, I've had enough of All the relationships I've been through that ended so badly I only ask for commitment That's as strong and tight as a piano's wire With a gaze never to stray I look on straight ahead The bells of fate are ringing So which colour of "tomorrow" they will bring? We have no say in whether it'll be "happiness" or "sadness" So let's append flowers to all your tears and smiles This feeling will never be forgotten Together, let's imprint it within us I won't let you go till the end The fact that you're here means that I fully know the reason why I'm here My soul is burning with the gushing, bright-red flame of love Because I'm here for no other reason than you I'm gonna protect you always, with this body and soul I'll be with you till the end I won't let you go Karakter Karakter yang muncul di lagu pembuka Anime: #Muramasa #Hyōrinmaru #Suzumebachi #Tobiume #Gegetsuburi #Kazeshini #Wabisuke #Minazuki #Hōzukimaru #Ruri'iro Kujaku #Tenken #Zabimaru #Haineko #Gonryōmaru #Ashisogi Jizō #Sōgyo no Kotowari #Katen Kyōkotsu #Sode no Shirayuki #Senbonzakura #Byakuya Kuchiki #Hollow Ichigo #Ichigo Kurosaki #Zangetsu #Renji Abarai #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Rukia Kuchiki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Shūhei Hisagi #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Marechiyo Ōmaeda Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening